Mikey's 18th
by MidnightHeir
Summary: It's Mikey's turn ...


**_Disclaimer -_** I don't own the TMNT, that is the honour of some comic book types.

Thanks to Rene, BabyShell22, Becca-T andpacphys for reviewing '18'. In direct response to pacphys yes, I do have some vague ideas for Raph and Donny. But for now I hope you can enjoy Mikey's ....

--

_**Mikey's 18th**_

"Dad!"

Mikey stared at his brother's as they spread out around the lair. He had got up this morning to find a neatly decorated lair. That had been the first thing that had got him worried, over the past nine months he had seen Leo get well and truly screwed, seen Donny almost miss his, and he still had the scars from Raph's well aimed sai the morning after his. There, in the corner were a pile of gifts and perhaps more worryingly his brothers were all dressed up and ready to go.

"DAD!" he beseeched Splinter seeing him emerge from the dojo, "They're gonna do something …"

"Today marks the change from boy to man my Son." He was reminded good naturedly.

"B-but …" Mikey pointed hopelessly towards Raph's cruel smirk, "Raph's got that crazy look in his eye …"

"This is out of my hands Michelangelo." A small smile played upon his lips as he brought his stick forward to lay before him. "Just remember your training." Observing his son's terrified expression he expanded calmly, "I believe employing the tactics of 'Stay Away From Mikey' may be of benefit."

"Th-that's it?" Mikey implored, "C'mon … gimme somethin'."

--

His three elder brothers spread out, Leonardo guarded the kitchen, and the carefully constructed cake, Donatello chose to take up residence near the garage, with Raphael remaining perilously close to his baby brother. With only a sofa separating them Raph made it his business to walk around it slowly, carefully drawing his sais. "Ready?" he asked him playfully, tossing the metal back and forth.

With each step he took towards his brother he noted the minor pace his brother took backwards. His eyes flicked to Donny who gave a small nod, and with that the chase was a foot. Mikey avoided getting grabbed by Raph by hurling himself over the arm of the sofa, looking to the kitchen he watched Leo draw his own sword and slowly circle around. _Bathroom!_ There was a lock on the door of the bathroom. Smiling warily Mikey raced towards the exposed bedroom entrance, aware of Donny closing in on his right, and Raph chasing from behind him.

"Down!" Raph yelled, giving up on getting close enough to dive at his brother again. Closing one eye he hurled his sai at Mikey's back, watching it skim past his brother's arm and strike the doorway.

"RAPH!" Leo yelled at his brother rushing inwards.

Stunned Mikey stared at the reverberating metal, snapped out of his trance by Leonardo's yell, and the added weight of Donny crashing into his side.

"I got him!" Donny announced proudly, struggling with the flailing limbs and animated fight his brother put up.

"I don't want no voodoo dust or spirit walkin' …" Mikey cried, his frantic movements succeeding in dislodging an overly triumphant Donny. Scrambling across the floor on all fours he stopped at the tip of his brother's blade. Shaking he raised two fearful eyes up towards Leonardo's satisfied face, the neon blue party hat with sparkly orange streamers shooting out of the top looking out of place on his serene face.

"Don't make me use this Mike …" he hissed quietly, "Just accept defeat and this won't have to get nasty."

Laying still he felt extra weight press down on to his crouched legs, he watched Leo's eyes flick up to gauge Raph's grip was firm. Getting a small nod from his brother to reassure him that Mikey wasn't going anywhere Leo redirected his attention to his brother's fearful, pleading face. "Assume the position."

Slowly Mikey moved onto his back, his wide eyes never shifting from the tip of the blade that hung before his nose. "Don!" he called moving round so that he stood over his brother's chest, the tip of the sword lying over his throat. "Get the arms!" Mikey watched over his brother's should as the flattened purple party hat that came with his brother's shadow came up to position itself at his head, before dropping onto his knees and taking a hold of both arms that were brought up in surrender.

"Arms are secure Leo" Don reported once he was happy with his grip.

"Case! Yo Casey, getcha ass in here!" Raph yelled to the darkened sewer, from his place on the floor Mikey strained his neck to see Raphael's half crazed friend come in, looking decidedly disappointed that he hadn't had the opportunity to do Mike for 'high sticking'.

"We're ready back here …" Raph reported, handing a leg over to the human, nodding Leonardo tucked his sword away and stepped away from Mikey's chest. Taking Mikey's left arm he looked to each in the small circle, "Ready?"

"Hell yea!" Casey chipped, tightening his grip.

"Try not to squirm too much Mikey…"

--

Terror, raw terror gripped Michelangelo as he was carried through the lair, past his father and into the darkened dojo. It had become part of the '18 Surprise Tradition' that all 'treats' started, or ended here. Straining against his restraints Mikey closed his eyes, silently begging time and again that he wouldn't have to suffer at the hands of his brothers for too long. His grim journey was coming to an end, with grunts of effort the four were moving into new positions. His weight was swung up and down gently a couple of times, his handlers testing the weight that the now had a firm grip on.

"Dad ..." he whimpered one last time, his eyes remaining firmly closed against the inevitable surprise he was now going to be subjected to.

With a silent 3…2…1 … the ordeal began.

**"ONE!"** his body swung up into the air, before coming down towards the padded floor. "

**"TWO!"** his back brushed above the mountain of cushions before it went flying up again. Letting out a scream of fear, his body went crashing down again,

**"THREE!"** he heard all present cry as the routine repeated itself …

**"TWELVE!"** the swings were losing their momentum and the cries weren't as loud as they had been at first. Breathing hard at the outside the four stared at each other.

"God Mikey … what have you been eatin'?" Raph yelled at his brother as they dragged his weight up again.

"Pizza!" Mikey squealed back, letting out a roar of joy as they hefted him into the air again. …

_"Six … teen …."_ the now breathless crew announced, their arms aching, "I swear to God Mikey … this isn't going to be happening when you turn twenty – one!" Donny muttered, his brother paused, looking to the others, they all nodded before hauling Mikey's ass into the air again, _"Sev – en- teen!"_ they cried, before gritting their teeth, bending at their knees and pulling the boy into the air for the final time.

As if to celebrate the fact that the ordeal was over Mikey's overly excited body let out a loud **PRRRUMPH! **

"MIKEY!" Raph bellowed, turning his head away from the noxious fumes, that began to hang at his end, "Woooo-ahhh!" he screamed with joy, "That's payback fer doin' this ta me!" he cheered …

"I'll give you payback ..." Raph yelled, hefting his brother's body as high as he could, his accomplices each shared a brief look of relieved joy that this was over, and with a small nod they let go …

**_"EIGHTEEN!"_** they announced, exhausted they stumbled back to watch their brother crash down onto his ass with an almighty thud. Stumbling backwards they watched his ecstatic loony grin,

"Never again …" Donny muttered, stretching his neck out.

"Happy birthday Mike …" Leonardo gasped, rubbing his arms.

"Yo' gotta lose some weight Kid." Casey chipped in dropping onto the floor to avoid the lingering stench of Mikey's gastric system.

"Yo'said it Case …" Raph added staring at his brother in total disbelief. "Whoever said the bumps were the way t'go 'ad beta sleep w'both eyes open …" he added as they followed their giggling brother towards his pile of presents.


End file.
